


often the humble kind (but he can't deny)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: miracle aligner [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, Introspection, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: jaskier gets held by geralt and has some feelings in the process
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: miracle aligner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	often the humble kind (but he can't deny)

**Author's Note:**

> all titles in this series are from the song "miracle aligner" by the last shadow puppets

It’s peaceful in the place he has found, tucked against Geralt’s side with his own scrawny arm strewn over the witcher’s chest. 

He has dreamed about this exact scenario, about being encircled in Geralt’s arms without the threat of death. There’s only steady breathing and the beat of a steady heart under his fingertips; it makes Jaskier want to weep.

Jaskier has never loved someone in the way that he loves the man he lies with. He has loved humanity, the bodies of those he’s given pleasure to, but never the heart and soul of another being in the way he loves Geralt. He can only hope Geralt returns his feelings.

If so, he mourns the time Geralt has wasted playing the part everyone had so desperately thrust upon him to justify their own terrible behavior. He shuts his eyes against the wave of emotion taking him under, his breaths shuddering with grief and longing.

Then there is a gentle touch against his cheek, a press of lips against his forehead, and he knows.

He knows that Geralt has thrown himself into the same waters that Jaskier has been slowly submerging himself in.

He only hopes that will be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
